


The Box of What

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt finds a box of condoms in Kurt's room. He decides to have a talk with Kurt and his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Box of What

**Author's Note:**

> A humorous Oneshot.

Burt thinks that he is a good parent. He taught Kurt every thing that he needed to know that would help him in life. Burt had a steady jobs and business. The man ran for office and won for god's sake! Though, one morning when Burt decided to clean up around the house, he became a "my son is too young and not ready" parent.

Burt went into Kurt's room to pick up anything. As he did so, he found something he never wanted to find. A box of condoms. Burt almost had another heart attack. Kurt was having...sex...with someone. 

Burt looked closer at the box and his eyes widen at the label. It read: Extra Large and Lubed Condoms. Burt set the box back where he found it. His son is having sex who is quite large. Burt breathed in and out and left the room. 

When Kurt comes back, they're going to have a talk.

~

"Is your Dad home," Sebastian asked, watching Kurt open up the front door. Kurt smiled at him.

"He shouldn't be. If he is, we have to be quiet," Kurt told him and opened up the door. Sebastian smirked and followed him inside. Kurt suddenly stop. 

"What's wrong," Sebastian looked to where Kurt was looking and he started to sweat. 

Burt had his arms crossed and he looked beyond angry. "Kurt, go to the couch and bring your friend with you," the two hurried to follow the hurry.

"What is he mad about," Sebastian whispered.

"I don't know."

Burt entered the living room and sat across from them. "I found something in your room Kurt."

"Oh, was it my many Vogue magazines? Did you see the clothes I circled," Kurt nervously laughed. 

"Of course not Kurt. I found a box of condoms! Tell me what that is doing in there?"

"The box is in there because we need them. We have to be safe you know," Kurt answered. 

"We? Are you talking about him," Burt pointed at Sebastian.

Sebastian gulped. Kurt spoke for him. "Yes Dad. We are dating, actually for almost a year now, Sebastian and I."

"Okay then. But why am I meeting him now, especially in a time like this?"

"Mr. Hummel," Sebastian said. "I'm sorry you have to find out this way. We're a couple but in secrecy. Kurt doesn't want his friends to find out and neither do I. New Directions and The Warblers kind of have a rivalry going on now."

Burt sighed. "I see. Kurt, I'm not that angry about the box of condoms. I just got a scare and I didn't even know you were dating someone."

The teenagers sighed in relief. "But," Burt said causing the teenagers to tense up again. "But if you ever decide to be alone together, ask first so I can leave. I need to know about these things Kurt. I also never was able to give you 'the talk'."

"That is obviously not needed now. I'm going to go," Kurt said, embarrassed and covering his ears. Sebastian smiled as he left, Burt coughed. 

"Yes Mr. Hummel?"

"Call me Burt. Sebastian, I want you take care of Kurt okay? Make sure he is safe always in any type of situation."

"I-I will Mr-Burt."

"All right. Go on to Kurt. I'm going to leave," at that Burt picked up his jacket and went outside, heading to his car. He wasn't playing when he said he did not want to be around the teenagers when they want to be alone. 

Sebastian watched him leave. "Kurt, you better be naked on that bed," Sebastian called out, heading downstairs. Kurt's bedroom door was closed and Sebastian moved to open it, only Kurt did and tugged him inside.

"I'm about to be."

~

The End


End file.
